


Cry to sleep

by JotunVali



Series: During Canon Stobotnik [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, During Canon, First Time, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, M/M, Of course!, Sleeping Together, Stone is sweet muffin, for botnik in hugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunVali/pseuds/JotunVali
Summary: Stone and Robotnik stay in a motel, waiting to catch Wachowski and the blue devil. As always, the doctor cry to sleep. He doesn't know his assistant sleeping on the floor is aware of that for a long time. Except that tonight, Stone is not going to passively hear and bear Robotnik's sobs.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Series: During Canon Stobotnik [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778038
Comments: 17
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Made after catching an interesting tweet about a supposedly written off scene: https://twitter.com/FanOfStobotnik/status/1265729854420516864/photo/1

Here he was again. The great and powerful Dr Robotnik weeping and whining like a guilty child in a bed. Like every time he had to sleep alone and so be alone with his corrosive thoughts and all day-restrained emotions. Which meant every night. But… he couldn’t afford to have someone sleeping by his side. Just couldn’t. Too hazardous. Too risky. Either way someone like Robotnik wasn’t entitled to show his emotions, let alone to receive just a bit of human warmth. Not like he wanted it anyway! But his body and cursed emotions proved him wrong. He wanted, he craved here and now in this remote, forsaken motel to be hugged and squeezed against another warm body. He wanted Stone more than anyone else and presently lying on the rug to do that. The bed was large enough.   
But he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t _allow_ that. Stone would find out his boss’ frailness, blow the whistle and soon everyone would know the great and omniscient Dr Robotnik was actually weak and fragile. Also what if Stone turned repulsed at a vulnerable boss and ran away from him?? Damn. He just wanted just a bit of affection but he couldn’t afford it. His pride, his reputation, his work, his employers didn’t allow him to have it. Although Stone was here, right here just a few feet away from him… But the doctor couldn’t ask him! He just couldn’t. Too many chances. Worthless, pointless chances. Just couldn’t… Shit, he felt so fucking scared and so lonely.   
He must be the smartest and most competent man in the world yet it didn’t prevent these destructive emotions to rise up and stagnate. People feared him so why was _he_ feeling scared? People were jealous or scared or agape at him, he finally got the reconnaissance for his intelligence and superhuman skills, he was given the funds and means to fulfill and apply them, with the gov's approval and most blanche carte. He finally got to do anything, everything he ever wanted, with no one to stop him! He should the happiest, most content man in the world, yet he was…

On the bedside rug, Stone wasn’t asleep either. Like every night he had to sleep with the doctor, and he realized only now he was the only agent who ever slept by Robotnik’s side, he had to hear the low, sad, heart-breaking whimpers of his doctor. Every of these nights, Stone had to fight to crave to get up and cuddle with his unhappy boss. He often ended up crying too. Because Robotnik needed to be comforted and soothed, because Stone craved to give that comfort to him without being able to do it. The doctor would never allow that. Was it even what the doctor wanted? Probably, certainly not.   
The doctor hated to be touched. By anyone at all. The doctor already loathed to have any human being near him. Well, Stone was the only one the doctor didn’t seem to mind the presence, the close, glued presence of. That was why they were sleeping in the same room, wasn’t it? Stone started to question his certainties. Oh and fuck it! His beloved doctor didn’t have to cry to sleep every night! Especially when the man who loved him to death was here! He got up.

Lost in thought and tears, Robotnik suddenly flinched. The mattress was being pushed down. 

_Who?_ He swiftly turned his head, ready to knock out the intruder/thief/rapist/assassin.

The supposed assassin tenderly embraced him from behind. 

_Wh-what??_

“Will you allow me to hug you, doctor?” A smooth, familiar, mellifluous voice asked him in his surprised yet delighted ear.

He tried to repress the skip of his beating heart and an emotional gasp.

“And why…” He tried to make up a threatening tone despite the tearful lump in his throat. “... why would I do that?”

“To keep us warm.” Stone softly responded and hugged him tighter.

Robotnik lost it. His analytic mind, his thoughts, the control on his emotions and on his pending gasp. All of this bullshit straight to the trash bin! He turned around and hugged his assistant back, really tight, with no regard for his usual disgust sensation at touching someone else. Someone was here for him! Someone was here! Someone was hugging him! And it was none other than his wonderful, beautiful, adorable agent Latte Stone! So _why_ should he deny it, godammit?? He buried his face into Stone’s chest. He never thought he’d touch someone else at all in his life, let alone touching someone that way. Besides, Stone smelled really good.   
The upset scientist didn’t know what he smelled like exactly, but it did definitely good. Even heavenly if heaven had a smell. He soon felt the wet and cold fabric sticking to his face. He’d sobbed his eyes out on Stone’s shirt. Which Stone didn’t seem to mind since the latter kept his hug firm and soft. Oh God… as Robotnik tried to hug him as well, something he had never done before, he realized only now how soft and warm and securing Stone’s body felt against his own. How it felt good. Basic humans always praise and exalt sex and porn but have they even realized how fucking good and sweet and wonderful a consented, sincere, firm and loving hug feels? Robotnik would rather hug his sweet Stone all the time than having his dick sucked, even by Stone. He started to cry on Stone’s shoulder.   
He could hear him, feel him entirely, feel his soft warmth and calm breathing vibrating through his body and… heart? And he loved, he _adored_ this new sensations! Was that… being in love? Robotnik didn’t know and for once didn’t care about not knowing. For now he just cared about hugging and cuddling with the cutest and most wonderful agent ever. The gov’s crazy scientist shyly nuzzled the neck of his warm assistant. Took a deep breath and slowly inhaled Stone’s sweet scent. As if by magic, this scent soothed him, even got him a bit high. Though neither did him or Stone ever touch drugs. 

_Oh, kick away the thinking for tonight. Just enjoy the fluffy warm cloud you’re currently wallowing in. So soft, so warm…_ He caught himself blushing. 

And smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

“If you tell  _ anyone  _ about it…” Robotnik threatened between his teeth, through half-rageful half-blissful tears.

“I will not tell anyone, sir.” Stone whispered in the same low, gentle voice.

Another Cupid’s arrow, or some stupid human nonsense like that, shot right into the doctor’s not so…  _ stony  _ heart. He  _ knew  _ he could believe his warm muffin’s words! He  _ knew  _ he could trust him! Like always. Stone must be the only agent, the only human being Robotnik trusted fully and unconditionally. The only being ever he felt safe and secure with. That was why he allowed Stone to stay next to him, to glue him all the time. Now way more than before. Who else would Robotnik allow to hug him? Who else  _ would  _ hug him? After all,  _ Stone  _ had asked if he could hug the doctor, not the reverse. The doctor smiled. Stone must be the only mystery in his life and maybe that was paradoxically why Robotnik loved him so much.

What?? No! He didn’t  _ love  _ him! Love was for basic humans! For low beings! No… he had to face it, he was in hopeless, incurable love with his cute and warm assistant. Probably since agent Stone had literally rescued him. The only one time of his life Robotnik had been reckless and thoughtless and there came that one agent, new, young, and rather handsome to save the life of a guy he barely knew. The only time Robotnik had felt loved and cared for. Stone had saved him regardless of their initial mission. Just like back at Wachowski’s house. Robotnik had scolded Stone once more but deep down, it had stoked his fondness for the latte assistant just as it had confirmed, once again, Stone could be trusted and loved, that Stone was the best person to trust and love. It’s just that… Robotnik couldn’t,  _ wouldn’t  _ show him any sign of affection. And that adorable idiot had to do the complete opposite! Just like now! Stone was the most loving, most caring, most affectionate, warmest person he knew and… and he LOVED it! He fucking  _ loved  _ it! He loved him so much! Normally, he should and  _ would  _ fire any agent that behaved too friendly with him. Not keep him by his side 24/7 and be head over heels for him! That wasn’t professional, that wasn’t clever at all yet he didn’t regret it at all! He burst into fresh tears on Stone’s shoulder.

The latter squeezed the doctor tighter against him while holding in his own tears. He bit his lower lip. Took a deep breath. 

_ My doctor. My beloved, wonderful, incredible doctor. Why are you so sad? How long have you been so sad? Why did you keep all this for yourself? I am here and am willing to share your burdens with you.  _

“You don’t have… you don’t have to stay alone…” He started to weep in a creaky voice.

“I don’t want to…” The doctor breathed.

“Doctor?”

“I  _ don’t  _ wanna be alone, Stone.” He admitted, ashamed.

“But-”

“I know! I know I’ve yakked a million times I’d rather live round machines than go near any human being. But... the problem is, though it rips off my vital organs to say it… I’m human too. With all his deviances, bugs and defects despite his top-class intellect.”

“Don’t say that, sir.” Stone softly whispered. “You’re not a machine. Though I know you’d kill to be one.” He joked.

“Exactly!” Robotnik claimed, not without a hint of uncertainty in his tired voice. “No emotions, no breakdowns, no weakness… only efficiency and perfection!”

“You  _ are  _ perfect, doctor.” Stone kindly asserted.

The scientist stopped to breath. As his heart stopped to beat.

Only to explode in an emotional firework and beat like crazy.

How come his closest assistant was so sweet, so kind and so gentle? He had done nothing, absolutely nothing to have that! He’d rather done everything so Stone would hate him or at least not care about him. He squeezed shut his burning eyes and muffled his cries on Stone’s shoulder. 

“Do you… even have… the biological… and scientific knowledge… to assess… so much bullshit?” He asked in a sobbing voice.

“We just don’t have the same concept of perfection, sir.”

“We most certainly don’t!” Robotnik cried out.

_ Don’t you see it is  _ you  _ who’re perfect?? _

“Please, just let go of your dream to become a robot for a moment, sir. At least, tonight. Also, if you were a robot, you couldn’t enjoy our little hug could you? Oh. Wait.” Stone realized he might have forced his wishes on his boss, while maybe the latter didn’t want his help! “You… you  _ do  _ want to hug, right?”

Robotnik bit hard his lip. Yes! YES, he wanted it!! And he ADORED it!!

“Do you really think I’d do something I loathe, stupid, stupid agent?” He whined.

_ Well, yes. Like having a person by your side all the time and virtually never respecting personal spaces with that person while you hate the slightest closeness with people.  _ Stone thought as he realized something else. Something very important. No. That wasn’t… It couldn’t be! The doctor did with Stone everything he usually loathed to do with other people! Maybe… maybe he liked him? Maybe more? Well, even if the doctor only  _ liked  _ him, it was enough for Stone to feel over the moon. Robotnik didn’t hate him and that was enough to feel blessed and happy!

“No…” A blissful agent murmured. “No, you wouldn’t sir.”

“Way to go, agent.” Robotnik whimpered. “Fuck... “ He cursed in Stone’s neck. “If only I could be… like my perfect baby robots… I could remain far from the stupid human monkeys… and NOT feeling that fucking urge, that… damn disabling crave… to be still around them. Or worse, to touch them.” He lamented. “Neither would I feel like... a frightened piece of crap all the time.” He bitterly chuckled. “Yeah you heard that, Stone. I’m the smartest, most omnipotent guy in the world yet _ I’m  _ the scared shit here. If I was a robot... I wouldn’t get any of these pointless, regressive organic problems.”

“But you wouldn’t feel the need to eat, to sleep, to think, to create,... to hug.”

“E-exactly.” Robotnik replied with for the first of his life doubt seeping into his mind.

“But you couldn’t show the world how smart and how clever you are.” Stone smirked.

“I wouldn’t need to! Lots of A.I.s, mine on top of the list of course, already are more clever than humans as they’re already praised for their intelligence by the same basic humans.”

“But A.I.s are not affected by praise, sir.” Stone reminded the doctor.

“Neither are they by slander, Stone!”

“Doctor…” The concerned agent gently stroked the doctor’s back. “You don’t have anything to prove. Especially not to people who don’t like you.”

“Maybe they won’t like me, but at least they will  _ fear  _ me!” Robotnik claimed.

“Fear adding to dislike? Doctor, I think we’re both clever enough to know what this kind of situation leads to.”

Stone was right. He was unfortunately right. Did making people scared of him extinguish his own fears? No, they just kept growing and growing to the extent of wailing and sobbing every night! But that was Robotnik’s only way to live. He didn’t know any other way to live. Despite his massive intelligence… he had no clue about  _ not  _ to behave like a intimidating, arrogant jerk as a living. He just… never had lived, never had functioned that way. Plus, only his intelligence and intimidating looks made him useful and regarded. If he let go of all that… who knew what the government would do to him? Club-beating again? Electroshocks again? Shackles, restrains, lockdown, hunger again? Or worse, cut down of his funds, confiscation of his precious babies and… and… separation from Stone? 

“I’ve always wished for absolute solitude and now look at me…” The doctor whispered to Stone. “Clinging to you like a paralyzed koala and scared to death at the thought we… we might get separated.”

His warm assistant hugged him tighter.

“This will  _ never  _ happen, doctor.” Stone asserted, resolute.

“I’ve never heard you so self-confident before, agent.” Robotnik couldn’t help smiling.

“I will  _ never  _ abandon you, I will  _ always  _ be by your side, doctor!” Stone promised.

“That kind of decision is not up to you, Stone, and you know that.”

“I don’t  _ care _ .” Stone gritted his teeth. “No matter the orders, as long as you tolerate my presence, I  _ will  _ stay with you!” 

Robotnik sighed. Both in tire and amazement.

“You know, for once…  _ you _ ’re impressing me, Stone.” He smiled.

“I-I am?” Stone genuinely asked.

“Don’t expect me to say that ever again.”

“As long as you feel good, sir, that’s  _ all  _ that matters!”

_ Will you stop being so sweet?  _ Robotnik thought.

“Then nothing ever mattered, Stone.” He bitterly sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Stone softly gasped as his heart shattered into a million shards. He, too, ended up bursting into tears.

What? Now, his assistant was… _sad_ for him? That… that was new to Robotnik.

“You… you mean… you’ve… never felt good… happy in your life?” Stone sobbed.

“If I ever did, I have forgotten it anyway.” Robotnik honestly answered.

“B-But… but that’s horrible!” Sweet Stone cried out.

“Maybe. It’s just my life, Stone.” The doctor supposed.

“Oh doctor… my wonderful, fantastic doctor…” Stone wailed.

“Wha-what the hell did you just say?” Robotnik was piqued.

“I-I’ve said-”

“Since when am I ‘wonderful’ to you, Stone??” Something was wrong with his cute assistant’s sugary, glittery words. It just didn’t ring right. Made the doctor cringe. “I keep on debasing you, insulting you, hitting you, intimidating you and you have the nerve to say I… I am _‘wonderful’_ to you?”

“I-It’s not nerve, sir. Just… honesty. As for ‘when’, well… I guess I’ve been looking up to you... since we’ve met.” Stone admitted, slightly blushing. 

“H-How?” The clueless scientist for the first time of his life asked someone _else_ for an answer to a problem.

“Do I really need to explain why, doctor?” Stone smiled. “You love to list and display your talents yourself.”

“You-! Ugh…” Robotnik surrendered. “So my constant abuse on you had no effect. Regardless of any logic, any rule of cause and consequence.”

“‘Abuse’? _That_ ’s how you… Oh doctor…” Stone softly chuckled. “I’ve never taken your insults seriously.”

“You-you haven’t?”

“Would you keep me if you hated me so much?” _You remind me of these doggies that bark loud at people but never physically attack them._

“You’re… you might hold a glimmer of cleverness, Stone. I’ll give you that.”

“Thank you, doctor.” Stone grinned at his boss’ ever first compliment. “As for your… ‘hits’, I recorded you’ve done it only two or three times and they never were that vicious.” The latte assistant chuckled again. “My parents slapped me way harder than that.”

Robotnik felt a sudden, sharp, heinous and virulent surge of a murderous pulsion. Who had DARED to hurt his pure adorable latte muffin?? Where did they live so he could slaughter them the right way??

“Doctor?” The muffin worried.

Obviously, Stone was unable to resent, to hold any grudge at anyone. No one, nothing seemed to scare him. He was the total opposite of the doctor.

“If…to be… plainly fair and honest to you, sir… I think… I think you look really adorable when you intimidate people.” Stone admitted.

“You think intimidation is ‘adorable’?” Robotnik was shocked.

“Coming from you, yes.”

“And how _my_ intimidating methods differ so much from others that you find them cute?”

“I… I don’t know. Maybe I assume… you were kinda trained… forced to behave that way. But somewhere… you want to be nice with people. Or make friends.”

“Friends with human beings??” Robotnik scoffed. “You’re raving! I take back what I said. You’re a stupid dunce, Stone.”

“But… am _I_ not a human being, sir?”

“I… I told you! It’s physiological, biological needs I feel! Don’t think I actually _want_ to cuddle with a simpleton like you. This is just primal instincts. Something I abhor as much, maybe more than humanity!” 

“A-alright. Then… maybe…” Stone mumbled in a plaintive voice.

Robotnik felt with horrid dread Stone’s arms loosening away from his waist.

“Maybe I should… go back to the carpet then. Sorry… for disturbing you… sir.” 

Robotnik thought hearing a sorrowful, heart-smashing whimper right after that line.

“NO!” He shrieked out, gripping, squeezing Stone’s shoulders really tight like a rusty, stuck vise. The doctor was the most surprised of that sudden scream.

Stone was confused. He didn’t know what to think anymore. He couldn’t help weeping, lowly, almost silently so he wouldn’t bother his doctor. Did the doctor really like him in the end? Or just despise, hate him like everyone else?

Robotnik pressed his wet cheek against the soft, warm one of his cute, cuddly agent. He clenched his jaw. Not believing what he was about to deliver. He closed his eyes.

“I do not… dislike… hugging you , Stone.” He admitted in an embarrassed whisper.

“And I LOVE hugging you, doctor!” Stone sobbed.

_Here, you’ve made him sad again! Are you proud of you, Dr Robotnik? Does it please you to make the purest and most adorable being cry?_

“See, Stone? That’s why I can’t make friends.” He regretted.

“No. No, sir.” Stone shook his head. “If… if you never had friends before, you… forgive me but you can’t know… how to do it. And that’s ok. Lots of people make their friends cry. But… that doesn’t prevent them… to remain friends. Doctor, I… I want to be your friend!” He begged.

Robotnik trembled, quivered at so much free kindness and affection for him. He hugged his sweet muffin tighter.

“B-but if... you don’t want to, it’s… it’s fine. I… I won’t force you…” Stone pitifully stammered.

“Who said I didn’t want to?” Robotnik swiftly expelled.

“W-well… _you_ , sir… you’ve just-”

“I don’t remember ever claiming such inanities, Stone.” The doctor asserted.

“But I’m… I’m a stupid human, sir.”

“I’m the first aware of that, Stone.”

“I… I’m not even the most competent agent! I… I always think about your safety before the mission!”

“I remember that bad habit once saved my life. Just… don’t do it too often.”

“As… as you don’t have to behave too friendly with me, doctor.” Stone smiled in pure bliss.

“I certainly hope I won’t have to! A skilled, with a top-class brain, competent, world-famous scientific genius that acts nicely and lovey-dovey with people? Where did you see that?”

Stone joyfully laughed.

“Nowhere, doctor.” He grinned. “Also I like the way you scold and scream at me.”

“Really? Well, expect me to turn you deaf soon, agent.”

“I would love that, sir.”

Slowly, with a bit of indecision, Stone slid away, just enough to look at the face of his doctor. As expected, Robotnik immediately tried to turn away, to hide his face but the enamored agent managed to catch his cheek and make his boss look at him. Thanks to the dim, pale moonlight seeping through the curtains, Stone could see, at least discern his face. Robotnik had closed his eyes in shame. Even without light, Stone knew the doctor’s face was damp with tears. His hand was wet with cold water. He tried to stroke the tears away. The doctor’s breath was erratic.

“Doctor…” Stone softly whispered. “You don’t have to feel ashamed. Don’t feel ashamed for having emotions.” 

“Emotions are _defects_ , Stone. Human defects!”

“That’s not true, sir.” His assistant pleaded.

“You dare to talk back?” Robotnik finally opened his eyes.

Stone’s face instantly was slashed with the most beautiful, beaming grin the doctor had ever seen. Also, his eyes were prettily gleaming under the moonlight.

 _Beautiful. You’re beautiful, Stone._ Robotnik internally swooned.

“Shame… and anger… they’re also human emotions, sir.”

“I swear if you won’t shut up-!”

“If you were a robot, you wouldn’t feel the need to be near humans... but neither would you feel the urge to be away from them. Hatred is as much... a human emotion... as friendliness, sir. If you weren’t human,... you wouldn’t have the prime creativity to build... and program your machines. Any machine requires a human brain, doesn't it? You wouldn’t feel... joy and happiness. You’d feel... nothing. Do you really think that… an absence of feelings equals… happiness?” Stone’s eyes glimmered and flickered with a strange yet hypnotic flame. Until a tear rolled down his unshaven cheek.

Robotnik felt a new surge of flooding from his eyes as well. He rolled them down. To avoid these cosmically beautiful, sparkling jewels Stone had for eyes.

“How would I know?” He lowly mumbled. “Must be the only thing I don’t know.”

“Maybe I can… humbly… help you to find out?” Stone kindly suggested in a breath.

He slowly brought his face closer to the doctor’s. His breath had turned erratic, uneven. Should he do it? Did the doctor want it? If… if he didn’t want it, he would… run away or punch Stone in the face, right? His unsure lips quivered. 

“You can. Stone.” His beloved doctor whispered.

Stone softly gasped in surprise and pure bliss. Slowly… but surely, he made it. He gently pressed his lips on Robotnik’s.


	4. Chapter 4

Stone did not expect him to respond so fast. The doctor softly pressed his lips against Stone’s and even timidly licked them. 

Robotnik didn’t know what just happened. It was like, for the first time, his brain had… shorted out, gone silent. No thought. No emotion. Just a warm, fuzzy, pleasant feeling. Of bliss. Content. Fullness. And the certainty he had to kiss his cute assistant back. Why? For which results? He didn’t know or care about not knowing. His mind was only filled with the warmest, fluffiest, happiest, most euphoric feeling ever… and with the image of pure, wonderful, beautiful, wondrous, inestimable Stone. 

In a soft breath, Stone tenderly kissed him back. He was trying to refrained his tears of joy as much as he could. He didn’t want to ruin that precious moment and most perfect kiss. He wanted to make that moment the most perfect ever for his dearest doctor. 

_ I love you! I love you, doctor! _

Robotnik tried to meet the movements of Stone’s lips the best way he could. Which meant in an awkward, inexperienced way. Shit, he was the most clever man in the world and he didn’t know how to do a proper kiss?

Stone heard a faint grumble in his doctor’s voice. He gently caressed the cheek of his beloved.  _ Don’t rush yourself, my love. Take you time. I don’t care if you’re not a master of kissing. It already feels perfect enough when it’s with you. _

_ You deserve so much more than a clumsy mouth-biter like me, my sweet muffin.  _ Robotnik cupped the cheek of his human pastry.

Stone kissed the corner of the doctor’s mouth.

“I love it, doctor. I love it.” He assured, breathless. “Please keep on.”

Strangely, his boss obeyed him.

_ I already feel blessed enough to touch your lips, doctor _ . Stone savored as one tear dripped off his eyelid to land on the doctor’s hand.

Robotnik stopped the kiss. He stared at Stone. With a touch of… worry in his eyes? Stone wasn’t sure of that. He’d never seen that in the eyes of Robotnik before. Until the doctor… gently wiped away with his thumb Stone’s tears from his lower eyelashes. He never thought… his grumpy boss would someday touch him in such a tender way.

_ I love you. I love you! _

He softly kissed the doctor on his forehead, just between his eyebrows, on his cheek, then back on his lips. Again, he couldn’t help grinning out of pure joy. Under normal circumstances, Robotnik would have thought that grin imbecilic and vapid but now, at the present moment, he thought it was the most wonderful, most dazzling, sublime thing he had ever seen. He pressed his forehead against his precious assistant’s.

“If our employers find out you care about me, Stone…” He whispered with a short breath. “... to the point of jeopardizing our assigned mission…”

“I know, sir…” Stone breathed.

“They will separate us, fire you, or… or…” Robotnik stammered in sheer dread.

“Doctor…”

“They can put you  _ down _ . So you  _ never  _ reveal their little secrets to civilians.” The doctor’s voice trembled. “You know well what our dear gov likes to do to their elements turned useless or too dangerous for them.”

“It’s ok, doctor. I’m still here.” Stone kindly whispered.

“How long for?” Robotnik groaned.

“I’ll be more careful, sir. Don’t worry.”

“I’m not  _ worried _ , I’m-!” The doctor flamed up before letting out a heavy, weary sigh. “Yes. I am.”

“And that’s ok, sir.” Stone kissed him on the cheek. “I’ll try not to… drop hints of my affection for you. Publicly at least.” He playfully smirked. “And I’ll focus more on the mission. I promise.” 

“Ha. Promises.” Robotnik scoffed. “The best invention of humans to deceive their peers.”

“No, sir. I truly swear I’ll be more careful. I don’t want to be apart from you either.” Stone softly kissed him on the lips.

“I guess I must… say sorry… for the wait. And the sleepless nights, Stone.”

Stone broadly smiled and warmly hugged him.

“Better late than never, doctor.” He whispered in his ear. “Oh, if you only knew how happy I feel.” He sighed of pure relief.

“Don’t you insult my cleverness, Stone.” The doctor hugged him back.

Stone adorably chuckled.

“I’m… I’m making you…  _ happy _ , sir?”

“I loathe to answer stupid questions.” Robotnik replied.

Stone laughed again. This cute, carefree, adorable laugh.

“I love you, doctor.” He murmured.

Robotnik’s heart blew off again. He froze. Then, all of his body became the prey of an uncontrolled quivering. His shut eyes watered.

“You… dumb! Stupid! Brainless, stupid moron!” He cried out. “How dare you-!” His grip on the body of the sweetest agent ever grew tighter. He sniffled. 

_ I love you too, moron! I love you! _

He ended up sobbing on Stone’s shoulder once more.

Stone didn’t mind. He would let his beloved doctor soak his shoulder all night long if that made him feel better. With the difference none of them would be alone tonight.


End file.
